


Echoic

by Awareness_Bringer



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awareness_Bringer/pseuds/Awareness_Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Sonic finds Echo the Dolphin of Meropis washed up on a beach.
Relationships: Echo the Dolphin/Sonic the Hedgehog





	Echoic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any of its associated characters and lore.**

**[E]**

**Echoic**

**[E]**

**Soumerca Beach overlooking the South Ocean, Planet Earth, 3235 Post-Xenos Event**

While on another of his world exploring, superfast runs, Sonic the Hedgehog's need for speed brought him to a beach in Soumerca, the southern continent of his home planet's Western Hemisphere, which afforded him a glimpse of the South Ocean. Although he was not terribly fond of water due to his inability to swim, Sonic nonetheless stopped to enjoy the scenic view, when he then saw an incoming wind wave from the ocean and quickly ran into the nearby forest, so that he would not get caught by it. As soon as it passed, however, Sonic quickly returned to the beach and saw that the wave literally brought a person to shore.

'And just when you think that only happens in movies or something.' Sonic thought to himself before running towards the downed Mobian aquatic in concern.

Upon seeing that the unconscious person was a female dolphin, Sonic brought her into his arms and carried her to an adjacent tree where he laid her down on her back and took a closer look at her. The dolphin girl was of average height and had purple skin with a white muzzle and rounded snout along with freckle-like purple dots in addition to wearing black and green clothing as well as a golden helmet and a shell bracelet along her right ankle. Sonic could not help but think that she was good-looking, yet nonetheless, shook his head to attend to her unconscious state.

Remembering that dolphins were mammals that lived off air as he did by nature, Sonic pressed his left ear to the girl's chest to hear her heartbeat and found it to be steady, but she would need air in her lungs if she was going to be truly okay.

"Let's hope reading those old health books pay off now." Sonic said aloud to himself.

Taking his hands, Sonic started to compress on the dolphin's chest to get a reaction out of her, but was disappointed to see that was not the case, forcing him to do something he hoped she or any other girl he personally knew would not be mad for.

Opening the girl's mouth, Sonic took a deep breath and then pressed his own mouth against the former to exhale air into her. After doing it once, he then opted for a second time followed by a third attempt and was on his fourth try when he then felt the dolphin he was resuscitating stir back into consciousness. Sonic opened his eyes to see how she was doing just in time to receive a punch to the face from her.

Punched straight into another tree, Sonic commented in a daze while the dolphin tried to spit out anything she might have gotten from him. "Well, that's gratitude for you."

"Gratitude?!" The dolphin girl replied in angry disbelief. "What made you think I wanted a kiss from a Surfacer?! I am a Lieutenant of the Meropis City Guard! My job is to protect the people and the royal family to my last stand, not substitute for the latter in a childish fantasy!" Letting out a loud sigh, she then added. "Well, not unless I was ordered to, I suppose." Finally, the apparent soldier then took notice of her surroundings and her light green eyes widened as she said. "Wait, I'm on the surface?" Examining herself, she murmured. "I've lost my bident." Looking back at Sonic, who was slowly getting himself back up, she finally asked. "Am I anywhere near the South Ocean, still?"

"I would think so since a wave brought you to a beach in Soumerca." Sonic could not help but answer rhetorically.

Slowly piecing the situation together, the Lieutenant openly pondered. "Then that kiss you gave me?"

Narrowing his eyes, Sonic replied flatly. "I was worried that you weren't breathing, so I did what I could to revive you."

"Oh." The Lieutenant responded in sheer embarrassment and guilt as her tone of voice and how she avoided eye contact with Sonic indicated. Coughing into her right hand, the Lieutenant then bowed at the waist and said. "I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am, sir. You selflessly came to my aid and I reacted harshly when I should have expressed my thanks."

A bit put off by her formality, the ever-casual Sonic waved the dolphin girl's worries away saying with a sheepish smile. "Hey, it's okay. I'd freak out too if I were on the other end myself." Holding his hand out to her, he then said more optimistically. "Let's start over, alright? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. Maybe you've heard of me even on the seafloor?"

Awkwardly taking his hand to pull herself straight, the Lieutenant showed a small smile as she introduced herself as well with a salute. "Lieutenant Echo the Dolphin of the Meropis City Guard, Mister Sonic. Although my knowledge of the surface world is admittedly limited, the Eggman Soldiers I have fought against did spread stories of how you were their dictator's greatest enemy, the fastest thing alive on Earth at least, and apparently the worst swimmer of all time." Seeing Sonic's expression turn flat once more, however, Echo was quick to say uneasily. "Apologies again, sir."

Forcing a dismissive chuckle, Sonic said back. "Nah, they aren't wrong. I just couldn't get that kind of thing straight no matter how hard I tried." In a sincerer form of amusement, he added. "I actually remember my buddy, Tails, telling me that the day I could swim better would be the day I grew gills and a fish tail."

Echo looked amused as well as she asked. "Would that make you a "Merhog" then?"

"Yeah, it's weird, right?" Sonic answered as they both shared a laugh.

As the laughter died down, however, Echo's look took that of a new urgency as she remembered with a gasp. "The Eggman Armies! I have to get back underwater to the battle!"

As she began to run straight for the water, Sonic stepped in between Echo and the Ocean saying. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! What battle? Maybe I can help." Turning back to the body of water behind him, he then added with a drop of sweat. "Uh, provided I can somehow fight, and, of course, survive underwater."

Taking a deep breath to gather her nerves, Echo then began to explain her situation. "I hail from Meropis, the overall capital of the Great Blue Realm that has long been terrorized by two Eggman Armies for the price of one."

"Eggman's actually giving you double trouble?" Sonic asked with admittedly wide eyes.

"Yes!" Echo could not help but exclaim before she went on. "In the Northern Oceans, which includes the part of the South Ocean where Meropis lies, we have been constantly menaced by the Eggman Army led by the onetime warlord, Akhlut the Orca, while in the farther Southern Oceans, many other underwater habitats have been pillaged by the former pirate turned Egg Boss, Abyss the Squid. For a time, we have been secure in believing that the two would never unite against the same target per Doctor Eggman's strict territory assignments to them both when they joined his Empire as well as a potential rivalry between the two of them over who would have the entire Realm to themselves, but now it seems that Eggman's patience has reached its limits."

Sonic's expression turned serious as he folded his arms. "Let me guess, his two flunkies are attacking close to Meropis at the same time, pushing their way to your home city?"

"Exactly!" Echo nodded. "I was deployed to the frontlines to defend against the attackers, but during a battle, one of their bombs detonated and I lost consciousness until I found myself here." Looking despondent, she added. "I don't know how long it's been or what else has happened, so I have to head back undersea at once."

As she was about try again for the ocean, however, Sonic quickly grabbed her and made eye-contact as he said. "Hold up, Echo! I understand wanting to head straight into action, especially when lives are at stake, but rushing in at a time like this might get you killed before you could save anyone."

Sighing at Sonic's point, Echo replied. "That much is true, Mr. Sonic. I'm still weaponless, and there's no telling what has become of my comrades by now."

Showing a reassuring smile, Sonic said. "It's going to be okay, Echo, trust me. I've got a lot of friends who can plan things out and give us the tech we need to bring the fight to the Egg Bosses, so just hang on while I call the Knothole Freedom Fighters and tell them to meet up with us at Station Square with what we need."

Although visibly reluctant to be called away, Echo nodded in agreement with a small smile and allowed Sonic to carry her in his arms again as the hedgehog then ran straight for the north to get allies. Along the way, Echo internally thought back to Sonic's resuscitation with a blush before ultimately concluding. 'Well, I suppose it wasn't too bad, and Sonic is handsome as Surfacers go, after all.'

**[E]**

**Originally I wanted this to be a Sonic the Hedgehog/Echo the Dolphin time traveling story with characters like the Drakon Empire among others getting involved as well, but I soon felt that a lot of work would be required, especially for explaining the pre-story stuff, so I decided to make this a one-shot for the sake of argument. I know I said that I would stop at those, but sometimes we must balance things out with tough choices.**

**I actually felt inspired to continue the original Archie Sonic continuity my way, but then I remembered that Ian Flynn commented that IDW could continue where Archie left off at both continuities, so I am placing that on the backburner for now. However, I intend to look through more Sonic media to see if I can maybe add some content to Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog as well as the show that helped lay the background for Archie Sonic in the first place and maybe the other shows, if IDW doesn't come back to Archie's onetime plan of giving Underground a proper conclusion and perhaps do something similar for X and Boom as Archie did.**

**Anyway, what got me into this pairing was an art depiction on DeviantArt alongside some work on Sonic/Fiona, which I felt was inspiring enough, even though I cannot bring myself to recommend the overly biased artist anymore.**


End file.
